Melodía
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Una corta lección de piano puede hacer que descubran sentimientos que no sabían que sentían el uno por el otro. Soul/Black Star. No hay lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo.

_**MELODÍA**_

Soul bostezó y echó una mirada por el amplio salón.

Kid había vuelto a celebrar una de sus fiestas y por supuesto Soul tuvo que ir quisiera o no, cosa que le disgustaba (mucho).

Desde su lugar estratégico al lado de una de las ventanas pudo ver como todos se divertían de una manera u otra. Finalmente, detuvo su inspección y se centró en Black Star, el cual estaba compitiendo con Patty para ver quien comía/bebía más.

Soul sonrió imperceptiblemente. Black Star era ruidoso, presumido, engreído y un montón de calificativos negativos, pero aun así era muy bueno recuperando almas y un buen amigo (cuando no estaba chillando y haciéndose notar).

Soul salió de sus cavilaciones cuando el que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese instante se puso a chillar diciendo que era el mejor; había ganado a Patty en su "competición".

El de pelo gris sonrió más ampliamente.

Black Star estaba loco de contento; una vez más demostró que podía ser el numero uno en cualquier cosa. Bueno, tenía la tarea pendiente de ganar a Soul,pero eso ya llegaría con el tiempo.

Mientras estaba en plena celebración (para vergüenza de Tsubaki), notó que alguien lo miraba.

Era Soul, que instalado cómodamente al lado de una ventana, lo miraba sonriente. Black Star frunció el entrecejo. ¿Era acaso una sonrisa de superioridad? ¿Acaso pensaba que podía ganarle en una competición de "a ver quien come más rápido en un minuto"?

Dando grandes zancadas se acercó a su compañero.

- De que te ríes tu, ¿eh? ¿Crees que puedes ganarme?

Soul se puso serio.

- Eres demasiado ruidoso.- durante unos segundos se quedó pensando.- Ven.

Lo cogió de la mano y medio arrastrando llevó a Black Star a una sala donde había un piano.

- Te enseñaré a tocar el piano. No terminarás siendo Mozart, pero eso te obligará a concentrate y con un poco de suerte aprenderás a estar en silencio, por lo menos unos minutos.

Black Star abrió la boca para soltar una sonora protesta, pero la cerró cuando Soul se sentó en la banqueta y empezó a tocar.

Estaba maravillado. Era increíble como Soul podía sacar una melodía tan preciosa de una manera tan perfecta. En toda la sala solo se escuchaban las notas que iban saliendo del piano. Por un momento, Black Star se olvidó incluso de respirar.

Cuando Soul terminó de tocar lo miró y lo invitó a sentarse junto a él.

Primero tocó un par de acordes fáciles y Black Star lo imitó. Poco a poco fue aumentado la dificultad y Soul comprobó, para su satisfacción, que el otro lo seguía sin problemas.

De vez en cuando le indicaba algún error y le corregía la posición de los dedos.

Y entre indicaciones sus manos se iban rozando. Los dos sentían cosas extrañas que no sabían identificar, pero si que sabían que nunca habían estado tan a gusto y relajados. Incluso Black Star había dejado momentáneamente sus escandalosos gritos y movimientos, haciendo del momento algo intimo, casi como algo secreto.

Casi una hora después las lecciones terminaron.

Soul miró a Black Star satisfecho.

- No ha estado mal. Y bueno, una hora sin estrafalarias demostraciones de superioridad. Un récord, oye.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que en tantas películas románticas; se quedaron mirando prácticamente sin pestañear. Incluso parecía que hacía más calor.

Y como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta, se fueron acercando hasta que finalmente se besaron.

No fue un beso perfecto, ni siquiera fue un beso de esos que quitaban la respiración, pero para ellos era un beso que solo recordaban los implicados.

- Soul, ¿estás aquí?

Rápidamente se separaron y se alejaron varios metros, los dos sonrojados y sin mirarse directamente.

Maka entró en la sala.

- Ah, hola Black Star.- saludó Maka, luego miró a Soul.- Kid te estaba buscando.

Soul se marchó sin mirar a Black Star.

Días más tarde todo el grupo se encontraba en las clases de Franken Stein.

Black Star se estaba quedando dormido. Bostezó y se quedó mirando a Soul. Desde lo ocurrido en la sala del piano no habían vuelto a hablar.

De repente Soul se giró y miró a su compañero. Los dos se sonrojaron y miraron hacía otro lado.

Quizá iba siendo hora de hablar de esos extraños sentimientos que sentían. O quizá simplemente comentar, como de pasada, que ese beso les había gustado.

**^C'EST FINI^**

**Notas finales: **Gracias a Delfi-sama por darme la idea del fic. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de esta pareja, pero no se me ocurría nada. En fin, nos leemos.


End file.
